Spring Blooms
by Suffocated Entity
Summary: My 100 words challenge prompt fic! UPDATED: 12 He did deserve the best, after all...  Read & Review
1. Babies

Characters: Wendla Bergmann

Rating: K+

Word Count: 99

Summary: Wendla always did wonder why...

* * *

><p><strong>01. Babies <strong>

Where do babies come from?

No one could give Wendla an answer. Neither Martha nor Anna or any of her friends could. They said they didn't know because their Mamas never told them, and that was silly. All they had to do was ask! So Wendla did. Eyes bright with innocence, her voice sweet, she asked her Mama.

Her Mama spat out her tea in response, and soaked Wendla head to toe. She had waved her off quickly, and said not dwell on such a thing.

Dejected, Wendla went to her room, still thinking,

Where do babies come from?


	2. Why Him?

**Characters:** Moritz Steifel

**Rating:** T

**Word Count:** 100

**Summary:** Everything always happened to poor Moritz. At least Melchi was there to help him.

* * *

><p><span>Why Him?<span>

The room was frigid when Moritz jolted awake, his entire body shaking with something more powerful than cold. His skin felt as if it was aflame; the frosty air seared his flesh so terribly he was frightened he would burn. Shaking, sweating, and completely terrified. He had never awakened like this before.

Wrestling the blankets off, trying to get his skin to breathe, something caught Moritz's eye. At the waist of his greying nightshirt, a large stain dotted the material. Curiously, his fingers touched the spot. It was wet.

Moritz made sure he'd ask Melchi about it in the morning.


	3. Dawn

Character: Melchior Gabor

Rating: K+

Word Count: 100

Summary: Dawn; it's his favorite time of day.

Dawn

Before the dawning sun, when the library was completely at his mercy, empty of life, was when Melchior learned the most. No prying eyes and disgusted glances mixed with unfavorable words were there to stop him from from feeding his insatiable hunger for knowledge. He could pick any book he wanted with no one there to judge him.

New worlds were opened up to him every morning. Strange things filled his mind, and "obscenities" ran rampant through his soul. Ere dawn, Melchior's world would turn upside down.

And that is why Melchior loved this time of day the most.


	4. Numb

Character: Martha

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

Summary: After a while, she gets used to it.

* * *

><p><span>Numb<span>

"How many times must I teach you to behave, stupid girl!"

Struck to the ground by a powerful slap from her father, Martha lay limp and expressionless on her living room floor. Even though her cheek throbbed and she could feel the swelling start beneath her flesh, she remained still.

She had been through this moment too many times for her to count, and after awhile, it stopped being scary. Her father's words no longer hurt her and the beatings were something she had grown numb to.

Martha knew better than to believe him, and that's what kept her going.


	5. Model

Character: Ilse

Rating: K+

Word Count: 95

Summary: It certainly was the best of both worlds.

* * *

><p><span>Model<span>

Life in Bohemia never rested, but the models where the only ones who could find the time.

Ilse loved modeling. She could be surrounded in the culture, and still manage to find time for her thoughts. As whomever she was staying with outlined the contours of her blossoming figure on canvas with paint, her mind left the artist colony and reminisced on her old life.

Moritz, Wendla, and Melchior giggled on her lawn, play swords in heated combat... Together, laying beneath the stars... Never feeling alone...

Yes... modeling certainly was the best of both worlds.


	6. Straight to Hell

Characters: Hanschen Rilow & Ernst Robel

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

Summary: His desires weren't sin. However, dragging Ernst into them was.

* * *

><p><span>Straight to Hell<span>

Ernst woke with a scream.

Hanschen, who lay curled next to him in the mossy undergrowth of the woods, brought the boy closer. Soft kissed dotted his neck, and fingers wiped at wet cheeks.

"Ernst? What's wrong?"

Sobs mingled with broken words. "We-we're never going... to H-Heaven, Hanschen... God's angry with us... so very angry..." When Ernst's voice cracked into hysterics and renewed sobs, Hanschen knew he'd made a mistake. God could be infuriated with him... but not Ernst. If he went to Hell, it wouldn't be for his desires.

It'd be for dragging Ernst down with him.


	7. Oh

Characters: Wendla Bergmann & Melchior Gabor

Rating: M

Word Count: 100

Summary: 'Oh' was a word that could describe many things...

* * *

><p><span>Oh<span>

'Oh' was a word that could describe many things. To Wendla, 'oh' was the feeling of Melchior's rough hands hungrily tracing the developing curves of her body. 'Oh' was how his lips, teeth, and tongue desperately played with her own. It was the way her heart hammered in her chest, and how everything felt wonderful when he touched her for the first time.

When he finally pushed inside her, and her tightness drew him in deeper and closer than Wendla had ever imagined, she threw her head back, breathed out a deliriously dreamy, "Oh..." and knew she said it all.


	8. An Education

Characters: Melchior Gabor & Moritz Stiefel

Rating: T

Word Count: 100

Summary: Everyone had to learn sometime...

**A/N: I've been doing these prompts for about two weeks, and I've only got comment of feedback. Does anybody actually like these? Are the bad? Are they good? If you actually do read them, I would appreciate a review. I'm sorry guys, but I'm working in the dark here. **

* * *

><p><span>An Education<span>

"...Wh-what do you mean, Melchi…?" Fiddling with his thumbs, Moritz gnawed his bottom lip fretfully. "That… _that _is used for… and _that _does... _that_…?"

Melchior couldn't stop himself from laughing. He knew Moritz was unexperienced in the ways of intimacy, but, until now, Melchior hadn't realized just how _clueless_ he was. It really wasn't funny, but Melchior just couldn't help himself. "Of course." His finger pointed halfway down the page. "And, if you read here, the female feels-"

"Melchi, stop it!" Moritz screeched. "I c-can't even believe… how can you know…?"

Melchior simply shrugged. "Everyone learns eventually, Moritz."


	9. Worship

Character: Hanschen Rilow

Rating: M

Word Count: 100

Summary: Unlike the others, Hanschen found something worth worshipping. And that was himself.

* * *

><p><span>Worship<span>

"Have you prayed tonight, Desdemona?"

Laying against the wooden backing of his chair, Hanschen stared downward at the image clutched lovingly in his strong grasp. His spine curved towards the floor, bending into himself, as his eyes hungrily raked the beauty before him. Beneath his nightshirt, his other hand busied itself with firm, gradual strokes along the length of erection. Now, others would be busy with prayer, worshipping God for his sweet benevolence. Hanschen, however, had found something worth worshipping. God had the masses to love him. Hanschen had only himself, and the goddess who undid him at the seams.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Does anyone have any ideas that you want me to include? Any prompts? Any characters? I love this idea, and the fandom. If you have anything, please feel free to tell me! I'm not just doing this for me, guys. **


	10. Spontaneous

Characters: Ilse & Moritz Stiefel

Rating: K+

Word Count: 98

Summary: They hadn't talked in years.

**A/N: I was requested to do a prompt. Ilse and Moritz seem to be wanted, and I could only oblige. I hope this is okay, RusLena! Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>Spontaneous<span>

It was spontaneous. Everything she did was. But, when Ilse rapped against a certain old friend's window, it suddenly occurred to her that maybe this wasn't the best of ideas. The thump within the house and the terrorized shriek that followed only proved that gnawing suspicion right.

Wild eyes suddenly materialized from behind glass. Moritz looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Ilse...?"

"Can I come in?"

"I..."

"Please, Moritz?"

"But, my parents..."

"Oh, who cares?" Opening the window, she crawled inside and plopped into Moritz's bedroom. And then, they did something they hadn't done in years.

They talked.


	11. Huge

Character: Georg

Rating: M

Word Count: 97

Summary: They were just so... lovely.

* * *

><p><span>Huge<span>

Georg couldn't understand how something so trivial could bring him to obsession.

They were just so... lovely, though. Always tightly confined within her drab, rust-colored dress. Straining the buttons. Bouncing ever so slightly when she walked. Brushing his head when she leaned over to gaze at the sheet probably were each the size of an orange... rounded and ever so soft. Warm in your palm, supple to stroke, tasting like hot flesh that enticed your tongue with every inch...

Every piano lesson, Georg felt himself go insane.

Insane over mere thoughts that would never be.


	12. The Best

Character: Ernst Robel

Rating: K

Word Count: 100

Summary: He deserved only the best, after all...

* * *

><p><span>The Best<span>

"Ernst, darling, your pie is going to burn."

With a frightened squeak, he was in the kitchen, taking the apple pie out of the oven before his Mother's words became reality. The unburned crust that met his eyes was enough to calm his erratic heart; enough to make him sigh with relief as he set it to cool on the windowsill.

"Thank you..."

What would've he done if it burned? Pick more apples from the yard? Buy more dough? That'd take forever... and he didn't have the time. But, he'd have to fix it...

Hanschen did deserve only the best.


End file.
